Lost...
by Al-Ice1
Summary: H/Hr REVAMPED Harry's Lost...how can he servive in a strange land? and how will he get home? when the people trying to get him home aren't just the good guys, how will he know who to trust?


At the moment I should be doing work oh well I think I've given up on those kinds of things. 

867-5309!!! See the end I have something to say to you! 

This has been changed a little (but not much) and the start of the next chapter has been taken down so I can upload the full version 

1 more thing this chapter is a bit poor, but the next chapter is going to be a lot better, don't give up on me yet!

****

Lost…

Chapter 1: lost? 

It was the middle of the dry season, a dark haired, young man's feet pounded the desert land as he ran flat-out across this dry sun-baked territory towards the start of a lush forest. A rawer sounded from behind him, which caused him to fall over a rock and land hard against the ground. The young man turned over on his back to search for the beast, it wasn't hard to find, towering over 30 feet tall and was coming straight at him.

Thinking quickly, the green eyed boy got to his feet and raised his arms high above his head, he had a look of intense concentration on his face as he shouted, "Disablium en crittio" suddenly strong winds wiped the land and the boys ragged cloths billowed around him.

Though the teenager almost fell again, the giant dinosaur like beast didn't even blink and continued running full speed at him. It didn't take a genius to work out that the spell hadn't worked and it didn't take long for the boy to turn and start running in the opposite direction.

******

Moving a book to the side, Hermione Granger sighed she hadn't been able to think straight and work on her studies and her grades had been slipping. She'd totally flunked her last charms essay by only managing a B+ to most she would seem like a perfectionist, but a B+ was way below Hermione's potential mark, and she just wanted to do her best. 

"Hermione! Do you know what I did with my quill?" came the distinctly male voice of Ronald Weasley, as he hopped down the stairs from the boy's dorm "you know, the one that checks for spelling mistakes?"

"Here" Hermione muttered handing him the quill " What do you need it for?"

"Um…nothing" Ron replied quickly blushing "just my charms homework" he finished, running back up to his dorm.

Hermione got up and shoved all the books she'd been working with in her bag and made her way up into the 5th year girl's dorm. Hermione knew Ron didn't want the quill for his homework, one of the quill's skills was to check for spelling and grammar mistakes. While some of the quill's other talents was to turn the users hand writing into an elegant script, it also provided the user with an endless supply of clichés to use in ones _love letters_.

Dropping her bag in by her bed Hermione quickly changed into her purple pyjamas, and got into bed. She had a horrible feeling the letter Ron was writing was for her and if he asked her out she didn't know if she would be able to turn him down, even when there was some one else she'd rather be with. 

*****

It was almost six month since Harry Potter had disappeared, some thought that the dark lord had killed him others thought he'd kidnapped him. Some thought the boy who lived had finally cracked and had gone and thrown himself off a bridge, but those who had more knowledge of what was going on, knew it was not by choice, that Harry had left and they suspected foul play on the part of Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore braced himself for another of Sirius' visits to his office; he'd just seen the man cross the Hogwarts grounds in his canine form and at this point of time he could here him stomping up the stairs. Suddenly the door burst open and through it came a very unhappy and somewhat angry Sirius Black, he then pulled up a chair and sat down in it with a 'thud'.

"Well" said Sirius "have you got any more 'bright' ideas. We've been here, we've been there, we've gone this way, we've gone that way" Sirius ranted, waving his arms about " and we have found nothing, except a bag of mouldy apples…. Do you, and don't take offences, but do you have the foggiest idea of were my godson is?" 

Sighing Dumbledore said "Sirius, you know just as much as I do-"

Sirius cut the headmaster off " Which is nothing it seems"

"Look Sirius, I've given you the facts, the best we can do is try to find him or wait until he contacts one of us. " he said calmly, which seemed to make the other man angrier.

" Oh, yes the facts" He said in a stuck-up voice "why don't you run those by me again…. Oh yes sorry, you can't can you? Because you don't have any!" 

At that moment Remus Lupin entered the room " oh sorry " he said " I was just looking for Sirius, should I leave?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled up at Remus " of course not, I was just going to go over what we know about Harry's disappearance" he said gently, he then continued on "well what we know for sure is that at the point when he vanished he was still alive"

Remus hadn't heard any of this before, although Sirius had filled him in on most of the details "how do you know he was still alive when he was taken?" Remus asked " that is, if you don't mined my asking"

Dumbledore smiled at Remus again "not at all" he reached into a draw. 

******

In a darkened passageway a small figure scurried by towards a dimly lit chamber, the walls were slick with slimy, stagnant water and in the corner of the room there was a large cushioned chair and footstool facing the wall. Upon the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him was the dark lord who spoke up as the small man tiptoed in. "Answer me this wormtail; if I am the most powerful wizard on this Earth, and I affirm to you I am, then why am I still living in a cave!"

The man named wormtail fell to his knees and started to speak "m-m-master you know Lucius and I have run into a few problems-"

The dark lord stood suddenly "I've had enough of your problems…however it does not matter to me now, I want you and are new recruit to scan all frequencies on the Illume Array…. I want that boy! Now fool go!" 

*****

a/n well…?

Every time I read the Illume Array I just want to start laughing at myself…don't ask me what I was on when I picked that name! 

I just planed (First time ever) the whole story and have it written down so I won't forget (not that I have a bad memory…) so I know were (-ish) this story is going I'm so HAPPY!

Please don't give up on this if you thought this chapter was a bit crappy, I prefer to write about what's going on around Harry not anyone else but I just thought I'd give it ago for this chapter…although I will need to go back to Hogwarts with out Harry again in some of the latter chapters… 

867-5309!!! : I don't know if you'll see this but I've just finished planning this, from start to finish so it has a lot of plot and I won't forget it because I wrote it ALL down. I am in the end of finishing the next chapter, you know the one I started? So I hope it will be up this today, if all goes to plan. Do you have an email address so I can email you when I update? Oh and do you have a name?


End file.
